the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoko Kobayashi
Tomoko Kobayashi (Japanese: 小林 智子 Kobayashi Tomoko) (born August 16th 2000) is a student in 5I from Japan who attends Colham High School. She arrived on Volcanus from Tokyo in 2004 and lived in NukuNuku Village. In July 2015 she moved to Dunian after the Weeaboo Yakuza came and shot up her house. Tomoko is known for being highly attractive in terms of her physical appearance (she is ranked at number 1 in the Boys' Hot or Not? Scale) and has amazing physical fitness, but has "the brain of a cat", however she is still considered to be eight times smarter than Jordan Sanderson. Some people also invited her to stay at Stupidity Pride before it closed down and collapsed in Harry Smith's Reviews. Despite this, she has fairly good English skills, although she speaks Engrish on occasion. She is also known to accidentally add the "-kun" honorific to the end of a male's name when talking to them, though she doesn't do this as much anymore. Her behaviour at school is poor due to her constant flirting. Tomoko has purple hair that looks somewhat natural. Many boys find her cute, due to the fact she randomly sits on their laps. The weeaboos and otakus who know about her consider her to be a "genki girl" due to her cheery personality. Since season 15, she has started wearing cat ears. In April 2017, Tomoko anonymously uploaded a video of George Peterson shouting "MISTAH PEETAHSON!" to 4sama, where it became viral. Upon finding this out, George became very embarrassed and took a week off teaching, as he did not want to hear students impersonating him. Tomoko has not been caught as of yet. Tomoko is animated and designed by Yuji Kawaguchi, one of the animators of The Bully. Relationships Family Tomoko lives with her mother Haruka Kobayashi, her father Masashi Kobayashi and her ten year old brother Jun Kobayashi. Her bond with the latter is strong. Other relationships Harry Smith and David Marshall chatted her up. Although this didn't develop into love, she was shown to have become friends with the pair as she was invited to Harry's pool party, and she trusted Harry to pretend to be her boyfriend in Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day. Tomoko's best friend is Kaori Sakurai, who she knew back in Tokyo. She is additionally known to have good relationships with Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington, Alan Ross, Caleb McKinnon, Jordan and Svörfuður Hilmarsson, as she invited them all to Kinlochwick Swimming Planet in Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi!. School exams Tomoko is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology and Performing Arts for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Biology - F *Chemistry - F *Design and Technology - F *English - F *Mathematics - F *Performing Arts - D *Physical Education - B *Physics - F Overall grade - F Appearances Season 5 *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) Season 6 *Harry Smith's School Fair *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 8 *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (appears but has no lines) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith's Pool Party Season 10 *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Zombie Apocalypse Season 13 *Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! Season 15 *Harry Smith: 1000 Years into the Future *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare Trivia *Tomoko and Pamela Milne were both born on August 16th, although not in the same year. Category:Characters of Japanese descent Category:Characters Category:Colham High School students Category:Common Love Interests Category:Females Category:Inchloch